


【戴莫】不给糖，就捣蛋

by tianlansedeachun



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianlansedeachun/pseuds/tianlansedeachun
Kudos: 9





	【戴莫】不给糖，就捣蛋

“不给糖，就捣蛋”

“哇，你好可爱啊，来，姐姐给你糖”

奶声奶气伸出手要糖的小狮子把兔子姐姐萌到心都要化了，莫寒笑的眯起了眼，合不拢嘴，伸手从袋子里抓了一大把糖，放到了小朋友捧起的双手里，然后摸了摸她的头。

“谢谢姐姐”，软软糯糯的感谢让莫寒笑的更加开心了。

“明年还要来哦，姐姐这里有很多糖的”

莫寒笑着目送着小狮子从家门口走出去，一蹦一跳的走到了马路边，钻进一个穿着狮子装的女人怀里，献宝一样的把从莫寒这里要来的糖递到她面前，好像真是一头第一次捕猎的小狮子在向妈妈炫耀自己的战果。

那女人笑着回应了小狮子两句，然后趁着孩子不注意的功夫，感激的向莫寒挥了挥手。莫寒也挥了回去，然后一直看着那对母女消失在自己的视线之内，才恋恋不舍的关上了门。

一转身，就发现一只直立行走的大灰狼依靠在厨房门上，抱着手，饶有兴趣的看着她。

“至于嘛？不就是给小朋友发个糖”，戴萌歪着头看着她，一副无可奈何的表情，“你怎么都笑成这个样子了”

“因为真的很可爱啊，你知不知道那个狮子装，不只是可爱而已哦，我刚刚摸了摸她的头，哇，手感超好的哎”

“是吗？有我可爱吗？”，小狼崽砸吧砸吧嘴，忽然冒出一句酸不溜秋的话。

莫寒听到这话才明白戴萌到底在莫名其妙个什么劲儿，顿时有些哭笑不得。

“至于吗？都多大的人了，还跟孩子较劲，还是个陌生的小孩儿”，莫寒走上前，摸了摸狼崽的头。

“所以你是说，她比我可爱咯？”，狼崽有些不开心的嘟起了嘴。

“不一样的啦，她呢，是小朋友，打扮起来可可爱爱的。你呢，是大朋友啦，看看，穿上这套衣服，多帅！”

莫寒一边说着，一边摸着戴萌身上那件大灰狼的衣服。今天是她们结婚之后第一次过万圣节，这套连体服装也是她们私人订制的。当时戴萌在城里跑了好多地方，不知道问了多少人，才在著名的龙宫cosplay定下了这两套衣服。这衣服不只是手感很好，还非常的合身。黄浦江边第一A健美的身材，在这件衣服的勾勒下被体现的淋漓尽致，和服装本身的卡通风搭配起来，更是有一种别样的反差萌。

“我也可以很可爱的”，戴萌好像还没绕过弯来，抓着这个问题不肯放手。

“嗯嗯，是的是的”

“哎，别不信啊，我是真的可以很可爱的”

只见戴萌退后了两步，挺直了腰板，双手一叉腰，仰起头，脸上露出了咧到嘴角的微笑，然后努力的发出了自己最可爱的声音。

“啾咪！”

提问：比直男撒娇更致命的是什么？

好看的直男撒娇，一边戳笑点一边收割少女心。

“哇哦，真的很可爱哎”，莫寒强忍着笑意，鼓了鼓掌，然后走上前，踮起脚摸了摸戴萌的头，“那么这么可爱的小狼崽，要糖吗？”

“要啊要啊”

看着决定把可爱“装”到底的戴萌，莫寒不禁莞尔，但是从袋子里拿出了一把糖果，放到了狼崽伸出的手掌里。没曾想戴萌的手忽然一甩，手中的糖果全部被扔了出去，然后反手抓住了她的手。

“不是，你。。。”

莫寒刚有些发恼，戴萌的另一只手就伸到了她背后，轻轻的用力一揽，将她搂进了怀里。莫寒愣了一下，刚想说话，戴萌忽然把头凑到了她耳边，语气还是刚刚要糖时候的可爱语气，但是话却是撩的她心里一震。

“我改主意啦！我不要糖，我要你”

哎？

莫寒眨眨眼，好像还没有想通她们的话题怎么就从“不给糖，就捣蛋”变成了“不要糖，要搞”，但是戴萌已经吻了上来。小兔子略微愣了一下，随即便吻了回去。

一狼一兔，一白一黑，极具反差特点的身影紧紧的拥吻在一起。在厨房灯光的照耀下，在墙上拉出了两道长长的影子，随着她们的动作越靠越近，越来越小，直到完全融合在了一起。

在被压倒被沙发上的那一刻，背后像床一样柔软舒适的感觉忽然让莫寒明白了些什么。在家具城给新家挑选家具的时候，她原以为戴萌会喜欢那种看上去高端大气上档次的进口真皮沙发，没想到戴萌一眼就看中了这个普普通通的灰色沙发，一坐上去就不肯起来了。

“为什么需要那种浮夸的装饰？我们是过日子，不就应该是怎么舒服怎么来吗？”，面对着她的好奇，戴萌笑着反问了回去，然后牵着莫寒的手去摸了摸这个沙发，“你看这个沙发，软软的暖暖的，就像是床一样。你不觉得这样的沙发，更有家的感觉吗？”

虽然莫寒当时没有阻拦，也觉得“有家的感觉”这张说法很温馨，可傲娇的兔子还是调侃了狼崽尽整些没用的，沙发就是沙发，为什么非要和床拿来作对比。

可现在想来。。。

确实很像是床的感觉。

“想什么呢”，感觉到怀中的人儿忽然出了神，戴萌有些不满的嘟囔了一句。

“我只是在想，你说的是对的，这沙发确实有床的感觉”，小兔子笑了起来，伸出手刮了刮狼崽的鼻头，“所以说，你想把我压在这张床上想了多久了？”

狼崽也笑了起来。

“不然你以为我为什么一定要买这张沙发？”

两人相视一笑，再度吻在了一起。情到浓处，莫寒的双手在戴萌的后背上胡乱的摸索着 —— 如果她没有记错的话，这套连体衣服的拉链应该是在。。。

啪！

戴萌抓住了莫寒的两只手，把她们拉到了胸前。

“宝贝，这套衣服是不需要脱下来的”

？

莫寒惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，双手蜷缩在胸前，本就很让人心动了。更不要说搭配上她那一身的小白兔服装 —— 跟戴萌的大灰狼服装一样的，这套衣服也是在同一家店私人订制的。如果说戴萌的那套服装勾勒出了Alpha的肌肉和力量，那这套衣服就完美的显现了Omega身材的美好，该大的地方饱满，该小的地方纤细，浑身上下好像没有一点多余的赘肉，该有的却是一点不少。

不是好像，根本就是完美身材！

即使是早就把莫寒看光光了的戴萌，看到这样诱人的妻子还是有些把持不住。狼崽咽了咽口水，站起了身子，然后在莫寒疑惑的眼神中解开了衣服的暗扣。

刷！

戴萌裆部的布料忽然像是凭空消失了一般，留下了一个腕大的口子，然后一个似曾相识的物件瞬间从那口子弹了出来，横立在莫寒面前。被困了许久的腺体忽然没了束缚，便是肆无忌惮的生长着，不一会儿就变成了那个她熟悉的样子和尺寸。

“这。。。这是什么情况？”，莫寒有些傻眼了。她也许之前就想到了今晚会发生些什么，和自己爱的人穿着这两套服装，尝试一些新的东西，当然是有可能看到这个。但是她绝对想不到自己会在这样的情形下，以这样的方式见到这根东西。

莫寒感觉自己此时脑海里的思绪就像是戴萌腺体上的青筋一样，不仅杂乱繁多，还在不停的跳动着，交杂着本能在诉说着渴望，唯独剩下理智在问：发生了什么？

“就是你看到的这样吗，这些衣服上是有机关的”，戴萌讪讪一笑。

“些？”，虽然现在脑子里一片混乱，但是莫寒还是敏锐的抓住了关键字。

“对啊，你这件也是这样的”，戴萌点了点头，然后伸出手按在了莫寒的大腿内侧。莫寒只觉得戴萌在自己大腿内侧拍打了一下，就感觉身下一空。她有些惊恐的低头一看，自己的裆部也出现了一个和戴萌衣服上一模一样的洞。

“这。。。是络络她们店里所有衣服都有的吗？”

“当然不是啊，你想什么呢，络络的店是很正规的cosplay服装专卖店，怎么可能卖的衣服上都有这种东西？”，戴萌解释道，“这两套衣服是她专门帮我们俩定制的，这个机关也是特意加上去的，说是送我们的乔迁之礼”

莫寒的眼睛瞪的更大了，她忽然想起了第一次在新家请朋友们吃饭的那天，徐子轩挤眉弄眼的问她对万圣节服装的感觉怎么样，那时候她觉得在做用户反馈，于是特别感谢了一下，说衣服质量很好。当时徐子轩听到回答之后，直接就笑喷了，她还以为是对方笑点太低，没想到。。。

徐！子！轩！

在隔壁七五家做客的络络忽然打了个喷嚏，在阿爸阿妈关切的眼神中挠了挠头，怎么回事？是tako想我了吗？

“戴萌！”

被气昏了头的兔子过了半天之后终于意识到罪魁祸首是谁，愤怒的喊着狼崽的名字。莫寒的脸涨的通红，也不知道是羞还是恼，亦或者两者皆有。想来也是，穿着一件实质上是情趣的cosplay服装给小朋友发了一晚上的糖，即使应该没人看得出来，即使小朋友们应该还不懂这些，莫寒还是觉得无法接受。

“你干什么！你放开我！你。。。。”

莫寒这边还发着小脾气呢，戴萌忽然又压了上来。她的嘴瞬间就被堵住了，两只手想挣扎但是立刻就被按住了，Omega的力气跟Alpha比本身就有先天的劣势，在加上戴萌整个人都压在她身上，翻腾一下都做不到了。小兔子委屈巴巴的看着小狼，眼里闪着泪光，好似随时都有可能哭出来一样。

戴萌却是没有太在意，她的舌头趁着莫寒张嘴的空隙迅速的钻了进去，灵巧的纠缠住了那熟悉的柔软小舌。这深情而激烈的吻持续了很久，直到戴萌将莫寒吻的神智涣散才停了下来。

戴萌伸出手拭去了莫寒眼角的一点点泪珠，然后轻轻的吻了吻她的唇。

莫寒真的生她气了吗？

其实并没有。

莫寒的反应虽然看似很激烈，但是戴萌知道她并没有愤怒，更多是是羞是恼。换言之，莫寒是愿意和她尝试这两套衣服的，刚刚只是因为莫寒觉得自己在小朋友们出了丑而感到害羞，同时也因为觉得戴萌耍了自己而有些恼火。而这个反应，是戴萌在哄骗着莫寒穿上这套衣服的时候，就已经预料到了的。

“好啦，没什么事情的，她们还小的，什么都不懂的，什么都不会记得的”，戴萌用鼻头轻轻的摩擦着莫寒的脸颊，声音也非常的柔和，“而且你不觉得在这个时候告诉你，才更像是一个惊喜吗”

“嗯~”，莫寒软软的哼了一声，看起来好像气已经消了。

戴萌能感觉到莫寒的情绪好了不少，于是伸手把莫寒的底裤扒到了一边，两只手指向前一探，手上顿时变的湿乎乎的。

戴萌将手拿到莫寒面前，轻轻分开手指，向莫寒展示了一下她手上那透明但是粘度极高的液体。

“哇，莫莫你已经准备好了哎”，戴萌故意学着莫寒的语气说道，两只手指在莫寒面前分分合合，挂在手指之间的液体清晰可见。

莫寒的脸“刷”的一下再次变的通红，那股羞恼的劲儿刚刚下去一下子就又上来了。

“戴萌！你还做不做了！不做拉倒！”

戴萌知道再调戏下去莫寒就真的要生气了，再加上莫寒的身体也差不多准备好了，于是也不再胡来了。戴萌抬起了腰，轻轻的调整了一下姿势，对准了位置，早已蓄势待发的腺体一下子就顶了进去。

看到莫寒刚刚被进入时紧皱的眉头逐渐舒缓开来，戴萌就慢慢的动了起来。今天穿着万圣节的服装虽然很刺激，但是隔着一层衣服毕竟还是不太好操作。刚刚的深吻和手上操作都没有让她们足够的热身，现在就这么进入了正题。戴萌也怕自己不管不顾的加快节奏会让莫寒不开心，所以她特意放慢了节奏。

在最开始几次适应性的碰撞之后，戴萌看到莫寒脸上已经泛起了红晕，嘴上也开始喃喃，于是逐渐用力的抽插起来。腺体一次比一次深，每次撞击穴内软肉带来的快感让她动的更加频繁，力度更大。戴萌身下的莫寒刚开始还有些放不开，但现在也随着Alpha有节奏的冲击呻吟起来。她双腿已经张开了，任由戴萌坚硬滚烫的腺体在自己的小穴内肆无忌惮的野蛮冲撞着。

莫寒感觉戴萌的腺体现在越挺越深，现在几乎每次都能顶到生殖腔口。每一次碰撞都会让莫寒浑身一颤，红唇微张，发出一声颤颤巍巍的呻吟。断断续续的话语，沉醉迷离的眼神，搭配上Omega玫瑰色的脸蛋，换来的就是Alpha一次次更加粗鲁的深入。

不知道过了多久，房间里的激烈的战斗终于停了下来。声嘶力竭的呐喊渐渐散去，肉体碰撞的闷响声戛然而止，只留下沙发垫子上的一滩水渍，作为刚刚战斗的战果。沙发上一白一黑两道身影依然紧紧的拥抱在一起，不时的亲吻爱抚着。

又过了一会儿，等到两人的呼吸都逐渐平复的时候，戴萌低沉的声音忽然响了起来。

“莫莫，对不起啊，我忘了戴了。。。”

“啊？哦，没事的”，莫寒趴在她胸上，声音虽然已经有些沙哑了，但是脸上带着甜蜜而满足的笑容，“我吃点药就好了”

对于Omega来说，发情期是受孕的几率是最大的，几乎是百分之百。在平常的时候相对还好，所以像普通人的防护措施，不管是戴套还是吃药都足够了。

虽然戴莫在一起的时间不短了，现在也已经结婚了，但是毕竟还没有要孩子的打算。她们的防护措施做的还是比较到位，所以莫寒一听到戴萌提起这个事情，立刻就表示了自己会去吃药的。

“不用”

“嗯？”，莫寒愣了一下，抬起头看着戴萌，有些不解。

Alpha脸上的玫瑰色还没有消退，但是眼神里却充满了坚定，非常的认真。

“你是说。。。”，莫寒忽然意识到了什么。

“你不是觉得刚刚的小狮子很可爱吗？”，戴萌笑了起来，“我跟你打赌，小狼和小兔子会更可爱的”

“属于我们的小狼和小兔子”，她补充道。

“你觉得我们准备好了吗？”，莫寒挑了挑眉，也没有直接回答。

“我们当然准备好了，你看看我们啊。。。”，戴萌脸上露出了骄傲的表情，掰着手指头开始跟莫寒列举她们应该要个小朋友的理由。那种自信中带着点渴望的侃侃而谈，提醒着莫寒那个平时在自己面前呆头呆脑的直男，也是那个能够在招商发布会上赢得全场掌声的戴经理。

莫寒微微一笑，并没有直接给出答复，而是整个人顺着戴萌的身体，缓缓的向下滑了下去。在戴萌惊讶而又有些期待眼神中，她张开小嘴，轻轻的含住了腺体，然后用嘴将有些疲软的腺体提了起来。

“咻！”

莫寒就像是吸一根超大号的面条一样，把戴萌的腺体整根吞进了嘴里。灵巧的舌尖围着顶部打转，时不时两下拍打着逐渐坚硬起来的柱身，温暖的小嘴还像下面的小穴一样努力的吮吸着。

在身下的爽快感觉和眼前的绝妙景色，触觉和视觉上的双重刺激下，躺在沙发上不动的戴萌脸色也逐渐变红了，发出了轻微的喘息。

“莫莫，我。。。我要来了”，很快，戴萌的喘息声越来越大，她只感觉一阵酸爽的感觉从腰部起，顺着脊椎骨直冲天灵盖，赶紧开口提醒道。

在一起这么久了，戴萌很清楚莫寒并不喜欢这个姿势，只是在自己的死缠烂打之下答应了几次而已。即使是那几次，莫寒也拒绝了戴萌精心准备的私酿蛋白质。今天好不容易莫寒愿意主动一回，戴萌也不想操之过急，毕竟以后有的是机会。

又或者，她希望莫寒听到了提醒但是又满足她的愿望了呢？

让戴萌失望了的是，莫寒在听到提示之后又加速吮吸了几下，然后果断的吐出了已经滚烫了的腺体。

让戴萌震惊的是，莫寒忽然爆发出了前所未有的运动能力，身体向前一纵，精准的坐在了腺体上。一柱擎天的腺体在进入那温热紧缩的小穴之后没有任何停顿，粗暴无比的将层层柔软褶皱的软肉直接顶开，借着力直接撞到了生殖腔口。

就在腺体和腔口产生碰撞的那一刻，戴萌长舒了一口气。

感受到戴萌那滚烫的液体在自己体内最深处爆炸开来，莫寒瞬间被相拥而来的满足感包围，软软的瘫在了戴萌身上。

莫寒趴在戴萌肩上，正闭目养神呢，忽然感觉到戴萌的手轻轻的抚摸在了她的头上。

“莫莫，你这又是何必呢”，戴萌嘴上这么说着，但是莫寒明显能感觉到她语气中的快乐和满足感。

口是心非的家伙，傲娇的兔子偏着头翻了个白眼。

“你不是说要个小朋友吗，我最近可不是发情期哦，所以你需要加倍努力哦”，莫寒才不会承认自己是一直像试试这个在影片里看到的动作，直接把要小朋友拿来当了挡箭牌，反正自己确实也想要小朋友，所以也不能算是说谎了。

“哦？是吗？所以你同意要小朋友了？”，狼崽的语气里满是惊喜，但是疲惫的兔子并没有注意到那诡异的语气弧度。

“是啊，我们可以要个小朋友了呢”，莫寒舒舒服服的趴在戴萌身上，尽情的享受着爱人的温度和气味，想到什么都顺嘴说了出来，“可是我现在很累了呢，所以接下来的事情都要靠你自己努力了。。。”

嗯？好像有哪里不对劲？

“我。。啊！”，莫寒脑子清醒了一点之后刚想往回找补自己的话，戴萌却没有听下去的意思了。她环绕住莫寒的腰（没有的话就是那周围的部位），莫寒也下意识的搂住了戴萌的脖子，然后戴萌抱着莫寒直接从沙发上站了起来。

莫寒身体一哆嗦，她感觉到戴萌的腺体在自己的最深处再次变硬起来，然后伴随着走动时的幅度在她体内不断的冲撞着。莫寒噘着嘴看了戴萌一眼，这家伙绝对是故意的。但是这种思绪没维持多久，就被一下又一下有意无意的撞击冲的细碎。

真是见鬼了！

莫寒的双手按在落地窗上，身上的衣服被扒下来了一半，挣脱了束缚的饱满自由的垂下，在身后剧烈的冲击下欢快的跳动着。

看着窗外挂满的万圣节的装饰物，还有不远处的人行道上，带着孩子出来要糖的父母。那些人只需要往这边看一眼，就能看到窗前的自己和戴萌正在。。。

“这玻璃我装修的时候让她们设计过的，外面看不到里面的”，戴萌非常骄傲的说道。

莫寒羞的想打人。

又过了好久，在一阵剧烈的痉挛中，两人一起用尽了所有的力气。莫寒感觉到自己颈后的腺体被人咬破了，熟悉的信息素再一次席卷了全身。随后，戴萌也瘫在了她旁边。

望着窗外的天空，感受着自己身边戴萌的温度和气息，恍惚间，莫寒感觉自己好像看到了以后的她们会是什么样子的 —— 复活节的兔子，月圆之夜的狼人，七夕节的牛郎织女，圣诞节的圣诞老人和驯鹿。。。

“圣诞老人和驯鹿？”，听到这里，吴哲晗倒吸了一口凉气，略微犹豫了一下，然后好奇的问了一句，“那什么，我就是单纯的好奇一下啊，谁是圣诞老人？” 

“我。。。”

“所以是鹿 X 圣诞老人。。。我去，你俩可以啊”

“嗯。。。”

莫寒忽然有点后悔要在吴哲晗面前提到这个事情了。按理来说，这种闺房之内的事情，根本没必要也不应该在另一个Alpha面前提起来，即使是关系很亲近的朋友也不太适合。可是，最近这不是。。。

不过吴哲晗好像完全没有在意的样子，她甚至当着莫寒的面拿出了手机，打了个电话。

“喂，络络啊，你也太不够意思了，你怎么没跟我说过，你店里还能定制那种衣服啊。什么？你说哪种？就是戴萌和莫莫她们那种啊，我都听莫莫说了，兔子和狼啊，圣诞老人和驯鹿啊”，吴哲晗甚至掰着指头开始数，“这样，你先给我来一套哈士奇和狐狸，嗯，下周之前准备好就可以了，到时候我去你那里取”

吴哲晗一挂断电话，就看到莫寒正用一种奇怪的眼神看着她。

“kiki下周能回来，然后。。。”，吴哲晗以为莫寒没明白，于是特意坏笑着解释了一下。

莫寒忽然想找个地缝钻进去。

好在这个时候，吴十二和戴小冷摇摇晃晃的走了过来，戴小冷直接钻进了莫寒怀里，吴十二则是伸手拉了拉吴哲晗的衣角。

“妈妈，我今天拿到的糖比小冷多”，吴十二笑的有些憨，活像是一只小号的吴哲晗。

“是嘛，我们十二真棒！”

“就多了一颗而已”，戴小冷嘟起了嘴，一副小娇气包的样子把莫寒和吴哲晗都乐的不行。

“妈妈，我现在有点困了”，吴十二揉了揉眼睛，“我们能回家了吗？”

“啊，时间也确实不早了”，吴哲晗看了看点，然后看向了莫寒，“那莫莫，我们先回去了”

“没事没事，早点回去吧，早点休息吧”，莫寒赶紧拉起戴小冷，把吴哲晗和吴十二送到了家门口。

刚把吴氏父子送出门，莫寒一转过身，就看到戴小冷还是嘟着个小嘴，一脸不快的样子。

“好啦，不要不开心啦，不就是两颗糖吗，待会儿妈妈给你一颗好不好，你就和十二打平了，开心一点好不好？今天可是万圣节哎，小朋友应该开心的”，莫寒蹲下来，揉了揉戴小冷的头。

“不是因为这个”，戴小冷摇了摇头，犹豫了一下，“妈咪，妈妈什么时候回家啊？今天可是万圣节哎，她为什么不能跟小冷一起过节啊？”

莫寒忽然愣住了。她张嘴想说话，可是看着眼前一身小狼崽装的戴小冷，脑海里不自觉的浮现出的就是穿着骑士装，完完全全从一个模子里刻出来的吴哲晗和吴十二，忽然什么话都说不出来了。

换身服装，和戴小冷一起出去要糖，在万圣节陪孩子度过一个美好的夜晚 —— 一个亲子之夜，一个家庭之夜，这事儿很难吗？她早就想到了，但是和戴萌谈到这个的时候，她得到的回复非常干脆利落。

“我要加班”

这个理由非常强大，强大到即使她再不甘心，即使她能清楚的看见戴萌眼里的无奈和抱歉，她都没有办法也找不到任何理由反驳。

“实在是走不开吗？就一个晚上也不行吗？”，莫寒还是想再挣扎一下。

“真的没办法，项目下个月初要交工了，我得在公司督着”

“那算了，我自己带着小冷出去要糖吧”，莫寒赌气着说道。

“绝对不行！”，戴萌的反应比她预计的要激烈很多，“大晚上的，你一个Omega带一个孩子，多不安全啊。万一遇到坏人怎么办？碰到了其他危险了怎么办？我不同意！”

戴萌的语气很冲，也一点不留情面，但是莫寒却莫名觉得心里暖洋洋的。因为至少从戴萌的反应上来说，戴萌还是爱她的。

婚后的生活，往往并没有人们想象的那么甜蜜。她们正式的在一起了，有了一个孩子，组成了一个美好的三口之家。然而，抚养孩子的责任，提高家庭生活水准的压力，还有对彼此之间的承诺，都压在了她们两个人身上。这个家庭看起来是幸福美满的，但是只有她们自己才知道，彼此之间已经竖起了一道看不见的墙。

面对着残酷的现实，戴萌选择把几乎所有的精力都放到了工作上，她加倍的努力，就是希望可以给妻子，孩子和家庭带来更好的未来；莫寒则是尽她所能的在事业，家庭和爱情三者之间找到了一个平衡，希望所有人和事情都能好好的。

她们都没错，她们都有错。

但是事实是，到了现在，只有在一些不可避免的剧烈冲突和争吵中，她们才能感受到对方的爱。那种为了你好所以才不得不跟你对着干的爱意，确实很感人，但也很痛苦。

“所以，你说怎么办呢？”，莫寒也知道戴萌说的很有道理，语气也松了下来。

“不去不行吗？”

“小冷期待这天很久了，我不想让她失望”

“那。。。”，在莫寒期待眼神，戴萌苦笑着叹了一口气，“五折那天应该是要带着十二一起出去要糖吧，你带着小冷和她们一起吧。这样子，至少五折可以照看你们一下”

莫寒也说不出话来了，这虽然不是她最想要的答案，但也许是现在最好的折中方案了。

于是今天晚上，莫寒和吴哲晗两个留守家长，带着两个孩子一起出去要糖了。

当然，莫寒心里也很清楚，吴哲晗和自己不一样。虽然kiki被调职到外地去了，但是隔三差五的总是能回来看看的。就算有时候许佳琪实在回不来，吴十二也是能够和自己妈咪隔着视频聊天的。而戴小冷呢？戴萌公司到家距离也没多远，但是却是长期一扎进工作里就见不到人了。

所以，现在戴小冷的这个反应，也算是情理之中了。

“小冷，妈妈现在正在工作呢”，莫寒伸出手，揉了揉那个和戴萌一脉单传的大脑袋，就是因为妈妈这么晚了，还在这么努力的工作，小冷才可以有现在这样的生活啊。。。”

这样的道理，别说是跟四五岁的小孩子，跟有些成年人都一定讲的清楚，戴小冷自然是听不明白的。好在戴小冷在外面和吴十二玩了一晚上，本来就有些累了，再听妈咪用这么些大道理一絮叨，立刻就打起了哈欠。

莫寒见状，立刻把困劲十足的小朋友带回了房间，放在床上，轻轻的哄两下，戴小冷没多久就进入了梦乡。

哄睡了孩子，莫寒悄悄的走出了小冷的卧室，带上了门。接着，她在家里走了一圈，检查了一下门窗，灶台，水龙头和各种电器有没有关好。最后她没有回到卧室，而是抱着戴萌的那件大灰狼服装躺在了沙发上。

不只是戴小冷很难见到妈妈了，她不也很难和自己的Alpha好好相处了吗？明明在同一家公司，但是一忙起来不要说在家里相聚了，在公司可能都碰不到面。

家庭和工作，就像是她们生活中的两条平行线，戴萌一门心思放在了工作上，她就有了更多的精力可以交给家庭。她们都很努力的像改变轨迹，让这两条线可以相交，但是残酷的现实总会在即将交错的那一刻，将两条线拉回它们原有的轨道，也将她们之间的距离拉大。

莫寒已经不记得自己有几个发情期是在没有戴萌的情况下，孤独而痛苦的度过的。就像现在，她只能抱着戴萌的衣服，躺在她们曾经尽情享受过快乐的地方，幻想着爱人就在自己身边。她也听吴哲晗说过，戴萌曾经在开会期间易感期突然爆发，然后冲到厕所最里面的隔间蹲了一个下午。

莫寒在公司忙了一天了，晚上回家又带着戴小冷出去玩了那么久，精神和身体都非常的疲惫了。伴着杂乱的万千的思绪，她很快就进入了睡梦中。

不知道过了多久，莫寒忽然感觉自己怀里一空，她迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，就看到一个熟悉的身影正背对着自己，手忙脚乱的往身上套着那件大灰狼的服装。

“戴萌？”

衣服穿到一半，戴萌略微一愣，然后有些尴尬的转过了身。

“你醒了啊？”

“你回来了？”

两人几乎是同时问了出来，然后都愣住了。

“我觉得，就这段时间以来，我所有的精力都放在工作上了，完全忽视你和小冷的感觉了。但是这样的事情，再也不会发生了，我多花点时间陪你的”，戴萌有些愧疚的挠了挠头，“现在再来说今年的万圣节，可能有点晚了。但是从今以后，不管是万圣节，圣诞节，除夕夜，元宵节，什么节日我们都会一起过的！”

莫寒呆呆的看着戴萌，她能够感觉到自己Alpha语气，神态中透露出的真诚。上一次莫寒听到戴萌那种平淡但是坚定的语气，就是在她们准备要戴小冷的时候。有一瞬间，她甚至觉得之前的矛盾从来都没有发生过，她们依然像当初那么美好。

不过现在说这些，已经没有任何意义了。现在真正重要的是，我们的未来，会比当初更加美好。

“小冷已经睡了，万圣节也就和她没什么关系了”，莫寒努力压制住了自己内心那些乱七八糟的思绪，然后笑着看向了衣服刚刚换了一半的戴萌，“那么这么可爱的小狼崽，要糖吗？”

“要啊要啊”，戴萌一边回答着，一边麻溜的把衣服穿好了。

“好的，我去给你拿糖”，莫寒说着，做出一副要从沙发上站起来的样子。不出意料，戴萌马上三步并作两步的跑了过来，直接把她扑倒在了沙发上。

大灰狼把小白兔要在身下，凑到她耳边，轻轻地吹了口气。

“我改主意啦！我不要糖，我要你！”


End file.
